The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head, more particularly to a main frame structure having a hollow and a solid part capable of increasing the moment of inertia.
It is important to improve the directionality of hit balls in order to stabilize the carry distance. To deepen the center of gravity and to increase the moment of inertia of a wood-type club head are effectual for that purpose. It is therefore, effectual to place a weight member at a position far rearward from the center of gravity of the head.
The backmost point MB of a wood-type hollow club head is however, a crook in which the crown portion (f) and the side portion (g) meet as shown in FIG. 12. Therefore, it is difficult to fix a separate weight member to this part. If a heavy weight member is fixed to such a crooked part, there is a possibility that the weight member comes off due to large shocks repeated during use.
Accordingly, a weight member (b) is conventionally fixed to the sole portion (j) or side portion (g). Therefore, in order to obtain a large moment of inertia, it is necessary to increase the weight of the weight member (b) at a more degree than the backmost point MB. Thus, an unfavorable increase in the mass of the club head is inevitable.